S,S,S y S (Sonic, Shadow, Silver y Savka)
by pabloignacio.penagutierrez
Summary: Esta historia se tratara de una niña que conoce a tres erizos, y juntos van a tener muchas aveturas con sus amigos y familia a lo largo del tiempo (dejen reviews).


Esta es la historia de un grupo de estudiantes del Colegio Campanita y estos se llaman así:

Carlos Valenzuela: un chico de sexto año que le gusta el fútbol.

Nicolás Vega: otro alumno de sexto año un chico muy flexible y que le encanta Sonic.

Fabián Hueichapán: amigo de Carlos y también le gusta jugar a la pelota y es fuerte y un poco pesado.

Marcelo Urrea: un estudiante callado y que no sonríe mucho y tiene los ojos como medio celestito.

Diego Morales: su personaje favorito es Silver the hedgehog siempre se lo dibujo.

Pablo Peña: es mi hermano tiene 15 años y va en octavo es fanático de Mario y Kirby (conoce cierta información de los dos).

Luciano Reyes: en clases de lenguaje, naturaleza, religión y las otras asignaturas se sienta conmigo y va en sicopegagoga conmigo.

Cristóbal Moscoso: es amigo del Carlos, del Fabián y del Luciano.

Y por ultimo Savka peña: siempre dibujo personajes de Sonic soy callada y siempre estoy sola nunca me junto con nadie ni con los nombrados y soy la protagonista con los chicos.

08:21 04/03/2013 a esa hora estábamos en Matemática no hicimos nada porque el Prof. Roberto estaba revisando las pruebas a las nueve y media toco la campana y salí de las ultimas

Después me fui al recreo y que bueno que me tocaba física y me senté a haber a los chiquillos como jugaban, después de un rato escuche un estruendo y fui a haber y me dije a mi misma.

-¿que diablos fue eso, será mi imaginación o es...?-con cara de no saber.

Y después llego el Nico, el Marcelo, el Carlos, el Diego, el Fabián, el Cristóbal y el Luciano y me preguntaron.

-¿que demonios fue ese estruendo?-me dijeron preocupados.

-no lo, se recién llegue aquí y todavía no se pensé que seria Sonic-les respondí.

-¿Sonic? jaajajajajajajajajajajajaja si como no-se rieron.

Bueno eso pensé ¿que no escuhan bien?-dije molesta.

-bueno, pero no te enojes-dijo el Marcelo.

-a la próxima te cayo la boca ¿entendiste Marce?-le dije molesta.

-el tiene razón Savka no te tienes que enojar-dijo el Nico.

-Singh esta bien no me enojare- dije calmada.

Después escuchamos fuera del colegio unas voces muy conocidas. Que eran Shadow y Silver.

Shadow: oye Sonic ven para acá-dijo molesto como de costumbre.

Sonic: oye pero si ya estoy aquí así que no te enojes ¿eh?-dijo Sonic.

Silver: él tiene razón shadow no te tienes que enojar.

Shadow: y ¿por que no te callas erizo del futuro?- dijo como de costumbre.

Silver: ja ja*sarcasmo*

Sonic: oye ya basta además, creo que el Prof. Guillermo va a salir con un curso.

Prof. Guillermo: buenos días chicos- los saludo.

Sonic y Silver: Hola Prof.

Prof. Guillermo: chicos les quiero presentar a algunos alumnos.

Shadow: ¿Quiénes?

Prof. Guillermo: esperen un momento. ¡Peña!.

Savka: ¿si Prof.?- dije preocupada.

Prof. Guillermo: quiero que me llames a Valenzuela, Hueichapán, Reyes, Vega, Urrea, Moscoso, Morales yyyyy nadie más ¿si?

Savka: vuelvo en un segundo.

En la cancha.

Savka: chicos el Prof. los llama.

Chicos: ya vamos.

Afuera.

Prof. Guillermo: ellos son Peña.

Savka: hello.

Prof. Guillermo: Valenzuela.

Carlos: hola.

Prof. Guillermo: Moscoso.

Cristóbal: hola.

Prof. Guillermo: Hueichapán.

Fabián: hola.

Prof. Guillermo: Reyes.

Luciano: hola.

Prof. Guillermo: Vega.

Nicolás: hola.

Prof. Guillermo: Urrea.

Marcelo: hola.

Prof. Guillermo: y morales.

Diego: hola.

Prof. Guillermo: bueno yo me voy.

Sonic: y bueno ¿Qué hacemos?

Nicolás: en realidad no se.

Savka: además nosotros tenemos que ir a la cancha.

Marcelo: cierto.

Luciano: les echamos un partido de basquetbol.

Fabián: dale.

Después nos fuimos a la cancha y los hedgehogs nos siguieron.

Savka: dale tenemos que hacer equipos de cuatro personas.

Nicolás: dale, el Fabián y yo elegimos.

Fabián: yo elijo a Carlos.

Nicolás: Marcelo.

Fabián: Luciano.

Nicolás: Savka.

Fabián: Cristóbal.

Nicolás: diego.

Y los equipos son estos.

Equipo A. Equipo B.

Fabián Hueichapán. Nicolás vega.

Carlos Valenzuela. Marcelo Urrea.

Luciano Reyes. Savka peña.

Cristóbal Moscoso. Diego morales.

Carlos: que comience el partido.

Jugamos por un largo rato y sin darnos cuenta el Prof. nos observaba.

Prof. Guillermo: Mm..., los chicos son buenos hasta la Savka es buena antes no podía lanzar la pelota y achuntarle. Parece que práctico mucho- dijo pensativo.

Sonic: si son muy buenos jugando basquetbol.

Silver: el tiene razón son muy buenos.

Prof. Guillermo: si pero ay algo raro que no me gusta.

Shadow: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Prof. Guillermo: antes peña nunca podía lanzar, bueno puede lanzar pero no darle al arco.

Después sonó el timbre y nosotros cansados ni siquiera teníamos energía para pararnos después el Prof. nos llamo.

Prof. Guillermo: los de basquetbol vengan.

Chicos: ah*cansancio*

Prof. Guillermo: ahora o sino les bajo la nota de física.

Cristóbal y Carlos: ya vamos*nervioso*

Savka: ¿si Prof.?

Prof. Guillermo: siéntense por favor, les quiero hacer una pregunta.

Nosotros: ¿Cuál?

Prof. Guillermo: ¿adonde aprendieron a lanzar muy bien?

Savka: en realidad todos nosotros nos reunimos al parque que esta cerca del colegio a practicar y el Marcelo trae la pelota.

Prof. Guillermo: ¿y cuando se reúnen?

Cristóbal: nos reunimos los días miércoles, viernes, sábado y domingo- : D.

Después nos fuimos al recreo y como llegamos tarde había sonado la campana y tocaba .tecnología todos nosotros nos sentamos juntos además el Prof. Fabián dijo que teníamos que hacer una tarea en grupo máximo ocho personas y nosotros ya teníamos el grupo listo, la tarea consistía en hacer una historia en computador. Y nos costo mas que la mugre pero la terminamos. Después cuando nos íbamos a ir porque nosotros ahora nos vamos solos. Sonic nos dijo

Sonic: chicos les queremos mostrar nuestro álbum de fotos

Luciano: súper pero acá no porque se esta poniendo a llover

Silver: si ¿pero adonde nos vamos?

Carlos: la casa del Luciano esta cerca de aquí

Shadow: ¿entonces que estamos esperando? Vámonos

Sonic: y ¿Por qué no usas tu control caos?

Shadow: buena idea, control caos

Gracias al control caos de shadow llegamos a la casa del Luciano y ya que vivía solo y no había nadie nos pusimos todos a haber el álbum de fotos y yo puse la primera pagina porque Sonic no quiso ver la primera foto

Los chicos: ah pero si es Amy

Carlos: es Amy cuando niña

Fabián: es Amy cuando es ahora ¿no Sonic?

Sonic: si, correcto

Marcelo: pero si es knuckles vestido de conejito, ah que lindo

Savka: es shadow cuando bebe bajo de una manta

Nicolás y Savka: son Sonic, shadow y Silver cuando bebe que tiernos

Carlos: shadow como duerme

Fabián: y mira Silver abrazando a Sonic mientras toma su leche

Diego: oye si es espío cuando es bebe

Luciano: es Marine

Carlos, Nicolás, Savka y Marcelo:¡Blazeeee!

Luciano: ya pero no se enojen

Savka: ajajá yo había visto esta foto hedgehogs a veinte pesos cada uno

Cristóbal: ja el Knuckles tropical

Sonic: ella es mi mamá la Reina Aleena

Savka: la extrañas ¿verdad?

Sonic: si, la extraño

Nicolás: ¿este como se llama?

Savka: se llama Manic hermano de Sonic es un ladrón

Savka: santa cachucha si es María

Nicolás: ¿María?

Savka: si, es amiga de Shadow vivió hace mas de 50 años se sacrifico para salvar a shadow

Carlos: a Knuckles

Fabián: vaya si que le encantaban las joyas

Marcelo: y lo sigue haciendo

Savka: ah se veía tan tierno de chico y lo sigue siendo

Nicolás: es es Sha... Shadow con vestido jajajajaja

Savka: oye no te rías de él

Nicolás: ya esta bien

Sonic: ves shadow son simpáticos

Shadow: no me simpatizan solo la niña

Diego: oye yo tengo esta imagen

Savka: porque yo te lo di

Sonic: es mi hermana Sonia

Fabián: se parece a Savka

Savka. No es cierto

Savka: es Sonic durmiendo

Carlos: ¿Sonic erizo lobo bebe?

Savka: dímelo a mi yo nunca lo entendí

Savka: súper shadow a mi me encanta esta imagen

Diego: es súper Silver me encanta

Savka: a mi también

Savka: es súper Sonic, ¿pero que no estas imágenes no debe rieran salir aquí?

Luciano: es Tails bebe

Nicolás: es Tails cuando se hizo pichi

Savka: eh Nico

Nicolás: ¿si Savka?

Savka: en esta imagen esta triste no se hizo pichi

Carlos: eso son todas las imágenes que FOME pero divertido

Cristóbal: si además que bueno que no habrá escuela con esta lluvia

Savka: si tienes razón

Savka: yo con esta lluvia prefiero quedarme aquí ya que esta calentito

Nicolás: si yo también

Sonic: y ¿por que no nos quedamos todos aquí?

Fabián: buena idea Sonic nos podemos quedarnos aquí y Luciano ¿cuántas piezas tienes?

Luciano: haber una duermen mis padres que pueden caber tres personas, otra que hay un camarote son dos otro que es mi pieza que tengo dos colchones de sobra, otro que dormía mi hermana otro mi hermano uno puede dormir en el sofá

Y nosotros quedamos así para dormir

En la cama de sus padres: Sonic, Shadow y Silver

En su pieza: el Luciano, el Carlos y el Fabián

En el camarote: el Cristóbal y el Diego

En el sofá: yo

En la pieza de su hermana: el Nicolás

En la de su hermano: el Marcelo

Y esa noche todos dormimos tranquilos y la lluvia no paraba. Al día siguiente todos despiertos menos Shadow porque Sonic y Silver roncaron esa noche pobre shadow y mientras que él dormía nosotros jugábamos a la kinnet un juego de pelea que era mortal kombat yo jugué contra Silver yo usaba a Kitana como siempre o sonya y él usaba a Liu Kang y le gane

Mientras jugábamos en el cielo estaba mi hermano, el Pablo con Luigi y Kirby después nosotros salimos al patio y entonces el Pablo nos saludo mientras bajaba y bajo con Luigi y kirby

Y los chicos preguntaron

Chicos: ¿Quiénes son estos dos?

Savka: ¿acaso no los conocéis?

Carlos: no

Pablo: ellos son Luigi y kirby

Luciano: ah si, si los conozco

Cristóbal: ah si yo también los conozco

Sonic: hace mucho que no te veía Luigi

Luigi: igualmente

Kirby: paya (yo también)

Savka: oye Luigi ¿y tú hermano Mario?

Luigi: esta en el castillo con Peach

Savka: ah que bueno

Pablo: ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Savka: ¿a ti que te importa?

Pablo: no más preguntaba. Oye Luigi ¿que no tenias una cita con Daisy?

Luigi: mama mía se me había olvidado gracias me tengo ir bye

Después Luigi desapareció y el Pablo le grito que le mandara saludos

Savka: bueno nosotros nos vamos

Kirby: ¿paya? (¿los llevamos?)

Savka: mm... no gracias. Porque solo tienen una estrella

Pablo: esperen un segundo

Así mi hermano silbo llamando unas estrellas yo me subí a una de ellas y me quede dormida con Sonic mientras que Shadow también y Silver decía

Silver: esto esta divertido, ¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!

Y después Sonic se despertó de un golpe menos Shadow y yo porque teníamos sueño pesado y Sonic le dijo

Sonic: ¿Por qué gritas?

Silver: porque esta divertido y cállate porque estoy disfrutando

Sonic: oye silver

Silver: ¿si Sonic?

Sonic: así no se disfruta

Silver: haber hazlo tu

Sonic:¡ SOOOY EL REY DEL MUNDOOO!

Como Sonic grito Shadow y yo nos despertamos y les pegamos para que se callaran y como después no pudimos dormir vimos las nubes haber que figura hacían. Yo me fui a casa ya que el Pablo me obligo y me encerró en mi pieza y me dijo

Pablo: no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo te diga

Savka: tú no me puedes mandar

Y al final me encerró y sin darme cuenta. Sonic, Shadow y Silver me estaban espiando

Silver: ¿eh chicos?

Sonic y Shadow: ¿Qué?

Silver: las hormigas se me están subiendo a los ojos

Sonic: solo resiste

Shadow: si y trata de no

Caerte. Después vi por la ventana shadow en el suelo mientras Sonic y silver estaban de pie y les pregunte

Savka: ¿chicos que hacen aquí? saben que mi hermano esta aquí y no le gusta que ustedes estén aquí

Pablo: ¿Qué demonios fue? voy a haber

Savka: rápido suban. ¿Por qué están aquí?

Silver: te venimos a sacar de aquí

Sonic: si para que vengas con nosotros a mobius

Shadow: y para que te alejes de tu hermano molestoso

Savka: hecho

Empaque mis cosas que eran estas:

Ropa

Los dibujos de Sonic

Mis botas y zapatos. Shadow uso su control caos para llevarnos adonde estaba Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, Espío, Blaze, Charmy y Tikal

Todos ellos estaban y Tails estaba reparando la maquina para irnos solo les faltaban una esmeralda del caos que lo tenia eggman y no sabemos como quitárselo y justo en ese momento eggman llego

Dr. eggman: vaya vaya vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí?

Chicos: eggman

Dr. eggman: ¿Dónde? Jojo pero miren quien es una niña inocente

Savka: y ¿Por qué no te callas eggman?

Dr. eggman: después de todo no es inocente me la llevare

Eggman me agarro con una pinza gigante y me llevo hasta su nave y me encerró en una habitación. Después Sonic y shadow vinieron a rescatarme y las esmeraldas que tenían los chicos eran falsas y además eggman tenía las verdaderas

Y Sonic y shadow se llevaron una gran sorpresa eggman se había vuelto poderoso

Dr. eggman: ahora no me pueden vencer jojojojo

Shadow: Sonic tu distráelo y yo le saco las esmeraldas del caos

Sonic: buen plan

Haci que lo distrajo, y tomo las esmeraldas del caos y se las paso a Sonic

Eggman: por favor Sonic te lo ruego no lo hagas

Sonic: adiós eggman*clavando su mano en su pecho y lo mata*

Shadow: creo que te pasaste

Sonic: eso parece

Después de que me rescataran nos fuimos a mobius era hermoso y Sonic me dio una rosa blanca muy bonita y le dije

Savka: Sonic es hermosa gracias*agradecida*

Sonic: si además ya que te vas a quedar en mobius te ayudaremos a construir tú casa para que vivas

Savka: gracias Sonic por ayudarme*abrazándolo*

Mientras en la tierra

El Pablo fue a visitar el Reino Champiñón y de casualidad se encontró con Luigi y Daisy y les digo

Pablo: hola Luigi, Hola Princesa Daisy ¿Cómo les va en su cita?

Daisy: muy bien gracias por preguntar Pablo

Luigi: y Pablo

Pablo: ¿si Luigi?

Luigi: ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

Pablo: se fue a vivir a mobius con los chicos

Luigi: que bueno así que se le cumplió su sueño

Pablo: si creo que si

Daisy: Luigi recuerda que estamos en nuestra cita

Luigi: lo siento Daisy me pase a llevar

Pablo: adiós Luigi, adiós princesa Daisy

Luigi y Daisy: adiós Pablo

El Pablo se despidió de Luigi y Daisy y se fue al Reino Champiñón a visitar a Peach y Mario para ver como les iba

Pablo: Mario, Peach que gusto en verlos de nuevo

Peach: Pablo que bueno que volviste pensábamos que nunca ibas a venir a visitarnos

Pablo: una promesa es una promesa

Mario: y ¿viste a mi hermano Luigi?

Pablo: si esta con Daisy en una cita los acabo de ver

Mario: al parecer Luigi se le cumplió su deseo

Pablo: si, eso parece

Mientras tanto en mobius

Sonic: Savka ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Amy y a Cream?

Savka: esta bien

10 minutos después llegaron a la casa de cream

*tok tok* abrió la madre de Cream (Vainilla)

Vainilla: hola Sonic ¿quien es tu amiga?

Sonic: ah ella es Savka

Savka: hola Sra. Vainilla mucho gusto en conocerla

Sonic: ¿esta Amy y Cream?

Vainilla: claro están en la sala, pasen

Savka: hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

Amy: Savka, Sonic no los habíamos visto

Sonic: hola Amy, hola Cream

Amy: ¡SONIC!

Sonic: Amy tranquila Savka esta aquí ¿no lo recuerdas?

Amy: OH cierto lo siento Savka

Savka: descuida estoy acostumbrada

Sonic: chicas les venimos a decir que vamos a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para Savka

Cream: eso suena divertido le voy a preguntar mi mamá

En la cocina

Cream: mami Sonic va a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para Savka

Vainilla: que bueno hija ¿te digo algo?

Cream: si mami

Vainilla: yo voy a hacer los bocadillos ¿Qué te parece?

Cream: ok vamos a ir a preparar la fiesta

Vainilla: que les vaya bien

En la sala

Amy: ¿y que te digo?

Cream: me digo que si a y que ella va a hacer los bocadillos

Sonic: entonces vámonos

Savka: si buen idea

Sonic: chicos les quiero decir una pura cosa

Knuckles: y ¿Cuál es?

Sonic: haremos una fiesta de bienvenida para Savka ¿Qué les parece?

Silver: a mi me parece bien

Shadow: me da igual

Rouge: a vamos Shadow será divertido

Charmy: ella tiene razón

Savka: la fiesta será mañana

Mientras hablamos aparece un perro de tres cabezas

Marcelo: es un perro de tres cabezas

Fabián: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Silver: Savka lleva a tus amigos a un lugar seguro

Savka: entendido, síganme

?: Chicos cuidado

Cristóbal: ¿Qué demonios?

Perro de tres cabezas: los eh buscado por todos lados

Luciano: ¿el perro sabe hablar?

Perro de tres cabezas: claro que se hablar y si me disculpan me los llevare

¿?: ¡NO!

Sonic: Knuckles ¿Qué paso?

Knuckles: ese perro gigante de tres cabezas se ah llevado a los chicos

Sonic: ¿pero adonde?

Mientras en el Reino Champiñón

Peach: esta quedando muy bonito ¿no Daisy?

Daisy: si tienes razón*contenta*

De repente aparece Bowser y se lleva a las princesas

Bowser: muajajajaja me eh llevado a las dos princesas sin problemas

Peach y Daisy: aaaaaahhhhhh

Mario: ¡PEACH!

Luigi: ¡DAISY!

Mario: ¿que vamos a hacer?

Luigi: hay que llamar a Sonic

Mario: buena idea vamos con Pablo

Luigi: Pablo las princesas fueron secuestradas por Bowser

Pablo: ¿y que vamos a hacer?

Mario: vamos a llamar a Sonic

Pablo: por fin me reuniré con mi hermana otra vez

En Mobius

Sonic: chicos hay que rescatar a los chicos

Silver: ¿Por qué?

Knuckles: ese perro mutante se los llevo

Shadow: no puede ser ¿y por que será?

Sonic: no lo se

Amy: ¿y que hay que hacer?

Shadow: llamar a los hermanos Mario

Sonic: él tiene razón

Así que los chicos fueron con Mario y por el camino se encontraron con kirby, rayman, Pikachu, dock King Kong, Zelma, link y a los otros

Sonic: Mario ¿y la princesa Peach y Daisy?

Mario: Bowser se las llevo

Pablo: Sonic ¿y donde esta mi hermana Savka?

Shadow: tu hermana y sus amigos fueron llevados por un perro gigante de tres cabezas

Pablo: no puede ser

Luigi: entonces que estamos esperando hay que rescatarlos

Silver: si vámonos

Así que todos ellos fueron a rescatarnos mientras tanto con nosotros

Marcelo: ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

Fabián: yo te voy a decir que vamos a hacer vamos a morir

Savka: no

Luciano: ¿a que te refieres?

Savka: somos un equipo ¿verdad?

Cristóbal: si, si somos un equipo

Carlos: y los equipos trabajan juntos

Savka: este es el plan, yo usare el control caos para salir de esta celda. Carlos y Fabián distraerán a los guardias

Fabián y Carlos: aja

Savka: Luciano y Cristóbal desactivaran las cámaras de seguridad

Luciano y Cristóbal: entendido

Savka: Marcelo y Nicolás, ustedes destruyen a los robots

Marcelo y Nicolás: listo

Savka: el diego y yo haremos el plan b si falla todo ¿están listos?

Chicos: listos

Cristóbal: Savka aquí esta la esmeralda del caos

Savka: gracias Cristóbal

Luciano: ya estamos listos Savka

Savka: control caos

Nicolás: si salimos de aquí

Savka: Cristo, Lucí su turno

Los dos: ya vamos*se fueron a la sala de seguridad*

Luciano: Savka ya desactivamos las cámaras de seguridad

Savka: entendido, Carlos, Fabi ¿listos?

Los dos: siempre listos*distrayendo a los guardias*

Savka: ahora viene Marcelo y Nicolás

Nicolás: aya vamos*destruyendo a cada robots*

Así pudimos escapar sin hacer el plan B y los chicos estaban debajo de la nave en la que estábamos nosotros y de repente aparece el perro gigante de tres cabezas otra vez

Perro: vaya pero los chicos traviesos de nuevo

¿?: Oye perro estupido

Perro: ¿Qué demonios?

¿?: Toma esto

Nicolás: gracias hombre misterioso

Savka: no es un hombre misterioso es mi hermano*molesta*

Pablo: que te cuentas sav

Savka: ja*sarcasmo* ¿de donde sacaste ese martillo?

Pablo: aunque no me lo creas me lo absorbí

Diego: ¿pero como?

Pablo: es una larga historia, después se las cuento

Justo en ese momento apareció los chicos con el control caos y después el perro empieza a mutar

Savka: Pero ¿Qué demonios?

Pablo: Sonic, Shadow ¿listos?

Sonic y Shadow: Claro que si

Justo en ese precisó momento Shadow coloca una Bomba de tiempo antes de que el perro nos fuera a atacar, luego Pablo dijo:

Pablo: AHORA ¡CORRAR!

Entonces corrimos hasta las estrellas que tenía Kirby, luego nos subimos a las estrellas, después mi hermano le dijo a Sonic:

Pablo: Ahora Sonic

Sonic: De acuerdo

Sonic presiono un botón y la nave exploto en pedazos, con el perro dentro de ella, después de llegar al suelo mi hermano dijo:

Pablo: Bien, ahora hay que rescatar a Peach y Daisy

Todos menos Pablo: De acuerdo

Savka: oye oye oye ¿Peach y Daisy también fueron capturadas?

Mario: pues claro Bowser las capturo mientras nosotros no estábamos

Luigi: Entonces que estamos esperando a rescatarlas

Todos: Vamos

Savka: Después de rescatarlas nos contaras la historia de cómo puedes absorber

Pablo: OK

Luigi: vámonos

Nos fuimos a rescatar a las princesas que es Ovio que estaban en la guarida de Bowser

Y había que tener cuidado porque si nos caemos moríamos en la lava y el castillo era feo y no era muy común y entramos sin problemas, estaba callado sin ningún ruido hasta que de pronto Cosmo habla

Cosmo: me esta dando miedo

Tails: tranquilízate yo estoy contigo

Cosmo: gracias Tails

Así que nos fuimos callados hacia las princesas a salvarlas y Mario nos guío porque se conocía el castillo de memoria por tantas veces de salvar a la Princesa Peach

Mario: muy bien lo que se Bowser siempre tiene a sus prisioneros aquí

Y cuando llegamos vimos a las princesas atadas juntas

Daisy: chicos es un justo en verlos

Peach: por favor ayúdennos

Mario: descuiden las vamos a ayudar

Las rescatamos sin problemas sin nada de peligro y nos fuimos

Sonic: gracias por ayudarnos a rescatar a los chicos

Mario: y gracias por ayudarnos en rescatar a las princesas

Sonic: bueno adiós

Mario: adiós

Y nos fuimos a Mobius a celebrar la fiesta

Carlos: bueno ya estamos aquí así que hay hacer la fiesta ¿no?

Luciano: si, que comience la fiesta

Cristóbal: vector pone música

Vector: OK

Savka: chicos gracias por salvarnos

Silver: de nada además somos amigos

Carlos: ven Savka bailemos

Savka: no

Sonic: si Savka anda

Savka: oblíguenme

Shadow: vamos Savka

Savka: ya esta bien

Y cantamos

Carlos: quizás no fue confidencia encontrarme contigo

Savka: tal vez esto lo izo el destino

Carlos: quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Savka: y después me despierto en tus besos

Carlos: tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo

Savka: se que pronto estaremos unidos

Carlos: esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo

Savka: se que pronto estaré en tu camino

Carlos: sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Savka y Carlos: (mmmmmmmm) así que no me dejes caer, sabes que estoy colgando de tus manos

Carlos: te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Savka: te envío canciones de 4.40

Carlos: te envío las fotos cenando en marbella

Savka: y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Carlos: y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Savka y Carlos: que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando de tus manos

Carlos: no perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo

Savka: (mmmmmmm) no me importa que dice el destino

Carlos: quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo

Savka: y beberme de ti lo prohibido

Carlos: sabes que estoy

Savka y Carlos: colgando en tus manos

Savka: (mmmmm) así que no me dejes caer

Carlos: sabes que estoy

Savka y Carlos: colgando de tus manos

Carlos: te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Savka: te envío canciones de 4.40

Carlos: te envío las fotos cenando en marbella

Savka: y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Carlos: Y así así me recuerdas y tengas presente

Savka y Carlos: que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos

Savka y Carlos: cuidado mucho cuidado, cuidado

Carlos: Martha y yo te digo me tienes en tus manos

Savka: no importa que diga el destino, quédate conmigo

Carlos: lo quiero todo de ti, tus labios tú cariño lo prohibido, hay!

Savka y Carlos: te envío poemas de mi puño y letra, te envío canciones de 4.40, te envío las fotos cenando en marbella y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela, y así me recuerdes y tengas presente que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos, cuidado, cuidado, que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos

Fabián: Savka eres buena cantando

Savka: gracias Fabi además mi hermano dice que no se cantar

Luciano: él tiene razón eres buena cantando, además solo ignora a tu hermano

En el Reino Champiñón

Peach: todos pongan atención por favor

Toad: ¿y que es?

Daisy: lo que queremos informarles es que haremos una fiesta

Maestro Quinopio: ¿y a quien le haremos la fiesta?

Peach: se lo haremos al Sr. Pablo Peña

Toadette: ¿y quien será Pablo?

Daisy: es él

Peach: que comience la fiesta

Publico: bravo, bravo

Después de la fiesta nos fuimos a dar un paseo y Savka nos dijo

Savka: ¿chicos no les gustaría volver a la tierra a ver a nuestros compañeros de nuevo?

Cristóbal: a mi si

Nicolás: si seria bueno ¿pero como?

Y sin darnos cuenta Tails estaba atrás de nosotros y se le ocurrió una idea. Construir un portal a la tierra y se demoro en construirla y después nos digo

Tails: chicos tengo una sorpresa para ustedes vengan

Luciano: ¿Cuál es la sorpresa Tails?

Tails: esto

Marcelo: Tails hiciste un portal a nuestro mundo

Tails: si además se me ocurrió cuando ustedes lo dijeron

Nicolás: ¿y esta listo?

Tails: si esta listo

Carlos. Que bueno pero

Fabián: ¿pero que?

Carlos: ¿Y Savka?

Diego: fue a jugar a la pelota con los chicos

En la cancha

Savka: Shadow aquí

Shadow: toma dale el gol

Knuckles: eso si que no

Amy: Savka cuidado

Savka: ejale

Cream: vamos Srta. Savka

Silver: dale el gol

Vector: maldición

Savka: si

Nicolás: buen gol

Sonic: chicos ¿Por qué no juegan?

Diego: en realidad no podemos

Knuckles: ¿Por qué?

Marcelo: Tails tiene una sorpresa que ya nos mostró vengan

En el taller de Tails

Tails: chicos que bueno que vinieron

Amy: ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Tails: ¿Luciano me harías los honores?

Luciano: claro Tails

Savka: un portal a la tierra

Tails: si y esta listo

Blaze: ¿entonces que esperamos? Poblémoslo

Lo poblamos y funciono y nos fuimos a la tierra

Cuando llegamos a la tierra quedamos fuera del colegio y estaban en recreo y entramos saludamos a los profesores

Prof. María José: mis alumnos tanto tiempo hace mucho que no los vemos

Prof. Guillermo: si que bueno que volvieron ¿y como están los erizos?

Savka: en realidad vinieron con nosotros

Sonic: hola Prof.

Prof. Roberto: hola Pablo ¿quieren ver a sus compañeros¿

Nicolás: claro

Cuando salimos todos estaban jugando como siempre y la prima de la Savka, la Paz fue adonde ella y la abrazo

Paz: Savka que bueno que estas aquí*abrazándola*

Savka: Paz tranquilízate ¿Por qué no vendría?

Paz: en realidad pensé que nunca te volvería a ver

Savka: paz siempre estaré contigo no te preocupes y si me disculpa voy arriba

Nos fuimos arriba a ver a nuestros amigos pero para la Savka sus compañeros y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando llegamos subimos y todos los chicos nos miraba

Sebastian curinao: ¿pero donde diablos estuvieron todo este tiempo?

Diego: oye Seba tranquilízate ¿si?

Luckas: Savka te extrañe mucho en ningún momento me olvide de ti obvio porque eres mi prima

Savka: yo tampoco me olvide de ti Luckas Teke

Ignacio: Nicolás, Marcelo, Diego, Savka

Marcelo: nacho, Seba

Sebastian zamorano: me alegro que están aquí*contento*

Y mientra hablamos Savka se fue sin ningún motivo y se encontró con el Donkan

Donkan: vaya pero si es mi amiga Savka ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus malditos amigos animales?

Savka: en 1er lugar bien, en 2do lugar no son maldito y en 3er lugar son animales pero para mi no ¿entendiste donkan?

Donkan: OH claro que entendí pero estas loca

Savka: ¿a que te refieres?

Donkan: ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Te están utilizando

Savka: oye eso no es cierto

Donkan: a ver compruébalo

Savka: y ¿si jugamos un juego?

Donkan: ¿Cuál?

Savka: el juego virtual

Donkan: hecho

Entre Savka y Donkan se desafiaron los dos el donkan eligió como personaje a estos

Donkan:

Carlos Valenzuela

Fabián hueichapán

Bastian moreno

Cristóbal Moscoso

Luciano reyes

Y la Savka estos

Savka:

Sonic the hedgehog

Shadow the hedgehog

Silver the hedgehog

Pikachu

Luckas Teke

Armas (4)

Donkan:

Pistola, lanza llamas, lanza misiles y escopeta

Savka:

Ametralladora, láser, espada y magnum

Vehículos (3)

Donkan:

Limosina, auto y helicóptero

Savka:

Ferrari, moto y patines

Poderes (5)

Donkan:

Volar, invisibilidad, fuego, hielo y rayo

Savka:

Telekinesis, súper velocidad, lentes visión térmica, agua y tierra

Empezamos a jugar pero era un poco real eso si porque si me matara me moriría en la vida real y es por eso que se llama el juego virtual bueno empecemos como el donkan los eligió a ellos yo a los de siempre obvio

Luckas: ¿y como lo vamos a hacer Savka?

Savka: en realidad no se

Shadow: ¿Cómo que no sabes?*molesto*

Pikachu: pica pica (tranquilo)

Sonic: ¿oye que es eso?

Savka: es un perro mutante

Luckas: ¡CORRAN!

Savka: tengo una idea

Le dispare un montón de veces hasta que quedo muerto muerto obvio porque ya estaba muerto pero aun mas muerto de costumbre

Silver: buena idea

Savka: es lo único que se me ocurrió

Luckas: si se nota

Savka: ja ja*sarcasmo*

Sonic: déjame entender este juego es pura ficción y se puede hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurra la persona y se elige 5 personajes, 4 armas, 3 vehículos y 5 poderes ¿no?

Savka y Luckas: aja

Con Donkan

Donkan: este juego es tan fácil no hemos tenido ningún problema ¿no chicos?

Bastian: si es tan fácil

Mientras hablaban apareció 2 linker, 5 perros mutantes, 10 zombies y Némesis

Carlos: si Savka estuviera aquí los mataría

Fabián: por favor ayuda

Y de repente aparece savka

Savka: ¿están bien chicos?

Cristóbal: Savka que bueno que estas aquí pensamos que no nos ayudarías

Savka: ¿Por qué no ayudaría a mis amigos?

Carlos: ¡SAVKA CUIDADO!

Savka: Jou, odio a los Némesis son difíciles de matar

Donkan: chicos vámonos dejémosla sola esto no es de nuestra incumbencia

Luciano: estas loco es nuestra amiga y aunque no la ayudes nosotros si

Bastian: haber digan una razón porque la van a ayudar

Fabián: ella nos ayudo a escapar en Mobius y tu no y ahora nos esta protegiendo

Savka: dejen de discutir y ayúdenme

Sonic: si ustedes no la ayudan nosotros si y lárguense

Shadow: opino lo mismo Sonic

Silver: es mejor que la ayudemos ¿no?

Cristóbal: buena idea

Donkan: esta bien tu ganas nos rendimos

Computadora: Fin del juego, gana el equipo de Savka

Savka: si

Fabián: ves Donkan cara persona ayuda al otro

Diego: bien Savka eres buena

Savka: en realidad todo el tiempo eh jugado este juego

Así le gane al Donkan en el juego virtual fue fácil pero nuestra aventura se esta terminando ya cara uno de mis amigos tiene que decidir en donde se va a quedar yo me quede con Sonic y sus amigos solo faltaba el Carlos, el Fabián, el Diego, el Nicolás, el Marcelo, el Cristóbal y el Luciano en donde se van a quedar. El Nicolás ya decidió y el diego

Nicolás: ya decidí me voy a ir con Sonic

Diego: yo también

Carlos: yo me voy con Savka

Fabián: yo me voy con Savka

Cristóbal: yo me quedo aquí con Carlos

Luciano: me quedo

Marcelo: me quedo aquí

Savka: Nicolás, Diego, Fabián, Carlos vámonos

Nicolás: adiós Marcelo

Diego: adiós chicos

Fabián: chao hermanos que les vaya bien

Luciano: a ti también Fabián nos veremos muy pronto

Cristóbal; chao Savka fue un gusto en conocerte

Savka: ami también chicos es bueno tener amigos como ustedes

Todos nosotros nos despedimos nos separamos el Luciano, el Cristóbal y el Marcelo se quedaron en la tierra. Mientras que el Fabián, el diego, el Nicolás, el Luciano y yo nos fuimos a Mobius y el Pablo se quedo en el Reino Champiñón después de ese momento no hubo comunicación entre esos dos mundos

Para mis amigos Carlos, Fabián, Nicolás, Cristóbal,

Luciano, Marcelo y diego


End file.
